Would You Like To Dance?
by NickyNineDoors99
Summary: I never thought I'd ever get to come to a dance, let alone a Valentine's Day dance. She's coming... right? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, and as much as I wish I did, I'm no Dan Schneider …:(

**Would you like to dance?**

Carly's POV

_Dear Diary._

_The dance is two days, and I can't wait! Almost everybody would be there; the only person not coming was one girl by the name of Sam Puckett, my best friend, and known ham-lover. I've have tried time and time again to convince her to come to the dance, but every time I ask, beg, or even plead, she comes up with a, for some reason, reasonable excuse for missing it. I want Sam to be there at the dance. I needed her to be there. I want to dance with her by my side, and then dance with her, and let her I'm gay, and that I'm in love with her. In two days, if only she weren't too stubborn to go, I'd be able to dance with the love of my life. _

"Carly!! Come down for spaghetti taco's!" Spencer yelled.

"Okay! Coming down in a second!"

_Okay, that's all for now, but I promise to keep bugging Sam, and I will write updates (:_

_Love Carly._

"Carly!"

"Ya, ya. I'm coming I'm coming," I muttered. God, even Spencer could be as impatient as Sam when it came to food sometimes. I walk over to my bed from my desk, and kneel down to open the hidden floorboard. I gently lift the box out of the hole, and open the top. It's filled with all my sacred things; concert ticket stubs, a second iCarly T-shirt, a picture of Sam and I the day we met, and a silver bracelet with three charms on it. I put all my favourite possessions in here.

I put the new diary on top, close the box, and gently put it back. Just as I'm putting the carpet the hides the floorboard back in place, I hear a creak behind me. I freeze. I turn around slowly, and relax as soon as I realize that it's just Freddie.

"Hey Carls, you coming down for dinner now?"

"Ya Freddie, sorry. I just lost something under my bed, and I think I'll have to get a broom and get it tomorrow. Let's go have taco's," I said, going a little over board on the enthusiasm for dinner. He gave a weird look, but seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it.

After dinner, and a depressingly Sam-free evening, I turned down Freddie twice, took a shower, and watched 3 re-runs of Girlie Cow, and it was only 9 o'clock! I still had at least 2 more hours before I was even able to think about sleeping. Sometimes I hate my mind. I always need to be doing something, or else I always get to thinking about _her_, which isn't a bad thing, but thinking about_ her_ on my couch when there's a chance she could walk in and see something in my face? Not something that I'd be willing to risk. If Sam found out how I really felt about her, then everything could go to hell, and not in a good way. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a second, then I'll be okay. **SLAM!** I open my eyes to see Sam walk in with an angry look on her face. "Sam? Are you okay?" I asked, worried that I would up set her more. "No Carly, I'm not okay. I'm not okay with the dork telling me that you're his and no other guy is going to have you, just because he's in _love_ with you," she yelled, putting air quotes around the word love.

"Sam, you know he's just messing around with you, right? He knows that there's nothing he can do about whom ever I want to date," I said, trying to calm her down. Sam collapses on the other end of the couch, and I schooch over to sit next to, and start rubbing her back, making small circling with my hand.

"Hey Carly? Can I ask you a favour? You know, girl to girl?" she asks.

"Sure thing Sam, anything for you," I said, not thinking about my words.

"Could you give me a massage? You're really good at it, and my back is killing me. What about it?" she asked. I was so confused. Sam, asking me to massage her back…me?

"Sure, do you want like a real, full out thing, or just a 'lay over my knees and I'll get the knots out thing," I say, getting a little nervous. A full out massage meant her getting naked lying on the massage table Spencer bought a few years ago. It also involves the lights turned down or off, with romantic like candles.

"Umm, how about a full out one? I can't remember the last time you gave me a full out massage Carls," she said with a smile on her face. She seemed completely oblivious to what she was going along with. "Okay, but you have to help me get the board out of the closet."

After about ten minutes, we had all the candles set up, with the lights turned down, and I had handed Sam a robe, and told her to go change in the bathroom.

When she came back, I got so nervous.

"One second Sam, I forgot my lotion up stairs. I'll be right back," I said while running up the stairs. When I got to my room, I closed the door and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I ran over to my desk, and looked for something resembling lotion. I found it, and slowly made my way down stairs. When I got to the bottom, I saw Sam sitting on the board, still in the robe. I shivered, but held my head together.

"Okay Sam, I'll turn around, and you get underneath the blanket facedown, okay?" I asked, as she nodded. I turned around and looked at the stairs. I didn't know that there were 18 in total, and they were about 4 inches high. "Okay Carly, I'm covered," I hear, and I turn around. I smile. Sam is under the blanket, but it's up to her neck.

"Sam? How am I supposed to massage you if there's a blanket covering you?" I say, and fold the sheet back to just above her hips.

"Ready Sam?" I asked.

"Ready as a ham for Christmas."

I turn on the radio, and turn it down, so that it's just in the background. I pick up my bottle of lotion from my room, and put about a dollop of it in my hand. "This will be a little cold," I say as I put the cream on her back. She shivered under my touch.

"A little more warning would have been nice Carls," she said.

"Sorry."

I massage the lotion into her back first, and then I kneaded the areas in her back that I thought would have the greatest strain. I started at the top of her back, and made my way down from there. I knew that it was a good spot when I felt her shiver, or even relax a bit, but when I reached the area just about her lower back, she moaned. I froze, my hands still on her back, thinking I had done something wrong. "Sam? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I ask, hoping she was all right.

"Carly, it's really good, it's just—that was a… sore spot, that's all. Do you think you could just work on my shoulder a little more," she asked. "Sure t-thing Sam, what ever you say," I stuttered out. GOD! I know Sam better than anyone. Why didn't I know she hurt her back? Mental note to self, figure out what Sam does for the few hours I don't see her. Check.

I finished up Sam's back, and was just putting more lotion on her shoulders, when I thought it would be best if I brought up the dance topic while, you know, she could get up and run away.

"So… Sam. Do you have plans next weekend?" I asked, feigning curiosity, hoping she would say no.

"Umm, I don't think so Carls, why? Do you want to have an iCarly rehearsal? Ooo! What about a movie night! The Resident Evil series would be good…"

"That's not what I meant Sam," I stated. I should bring it up gently; give her time to think about it… ah hell. Who was I kidding? Sam? Think about something for a certain amount of time? Ya right.

"What did you mean Carls?" she asked, looking at me over her shoulder. God she was so cute when she was curious.

"Well, what about the dance? I no you didn't want to go, but it's a masquerade! You could end up dancing with someone you really want to dance with! And chances are that they wouldn't know about it, unless they knew what you were wearing of course," I said, thinking about my costume.

"Carly? How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to that dance, no matter what you—"

"Would you do it for free ham forever, plus 2 free fat-free fat cakes a week?" I asked, resorting to bargaining.

"Really Cupcake? You know I already get all the free ham I want, plus the money I get from Fredweirdo pays for Mama's fat cakes," she said with a smug smile on her face.

"I didn't know Freddie gave you money for fat cakes?" I said.

She smirked at me. "Neither does he."

"Ahhh…"

By now I had re-rubbed lotion into her shoulders and was finished, unfortunately.

"Okay Sam, all done. Umm… the robes at the end of the bed, and I'm just going to turn around and look over here…" I said, trying, once again, not to think about the beautiful naked body behind me. But still, her back is so smooth. I'll bet that the rest of her body is as smooth as her back. All the way down to her toes, and on the front, moving down from her head, and then her neck, and then her…

I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see a fully robed Sam, much to my dismay, and she had a piece of ham in her hand. I pointed at the ham, and then back to her. She shrugged. Not a good sign.

Sam went to go and change, and snuck a look at the clock. 10:30… wow time really does fly when you are rubbing down the love of you life.

I sat down on a chair, and I realized how tired I was. "Sam!" I yelled.

"Yeah Carls?"

"You staying over?"

"When do I not?"

"Good point. I'm going upstairs to change, and then I'm off to bed, okay? You coming now, or what?"

"Can I borrow a T-shirt and short?"

"Sam."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just look in the drawer labeled 'Sam's staying over clothes' and I'll find something. And yes, I'll be up in a second," she said, sounding… nervous? Sam never sounds nervous. Weird.

"Okay, see you upstairs then!" I called, and made my way up to my room.

I loved my room. I was the colour of the Seattle sky when it wasn't raining, so a beautiful light blue colour. It had silver spirals all over it, and had pink butterflies and green and yellow flowers on it. It was very girly, but it suited me. Spencer painted it for me when we moved in here. I admired the skill it took to paint it, because I must have taken a while.

When I finished changing, I jumped into bed, and pulled the covers up to my chin. My room was always so cold at night, and I was always freezing, except when Sam stayed over. The body heat from her body heated me up, in more than one way.

I lay there shivering for not even one minute before I heard Sam open up my door and sneak in.

"Carly? You still awake?" she asked, fake-groping out for my bed.

"Yeah S-s-sam, I'm s-s-still a-awake," I said, trying to unsuccessfully stop my teeth from chattering while smiling.

"Carly? Are you okay?" she asked as she got to the bed, and pulled back the covers.

"Yeah S-s-sam, I'm f-fine. J-just c-cold, I g-guess," I shivered.

Her silhouette put her hands on her hips, and her head tilted in a Sam-like fashion.

"Well we can't have that, no can we Cupcake?" she asked, calling me her pet name. I gave her a confused look, and she sighed.

"Roll on your side Carls," she said. I did as she said, and I felt the bed dip behind me. My breath caught when I felt surprisingly warm hands on my waist, pulling me closer to her, her front to my back. She wrapped her arms around my middle, and had her head resting on my shoulder. "Better Cupcake?" she said with a smile.

"Perfect, Princess Puckett," I teased, "but who's going to turn the light out?"

"Ahh…easy. Clap your hands twice for me Carls," she said.

I did as she asked, and clapped twice, when my light went out.

"Sam, don't freak out, but I think the power went out. I have to go check the circuit breaker—"

"Carly, relax. I got the clapper thing installed in your lights," she said, shrugging, which made me shiver more, and she pulled me closer.

"Sam, I'm too tired to say anything right now. How about I tell you how bad it was to do that without my permission in the morning? Sound good?" I asked, my eyes half closed.

"Sure thing Cupcake," she said.

That's when she started humming. It was a Puckett Shay sleepover tradition. Sam's Dad used to hum her to sleep every night before he left, and now Sam hums herself, and me, to sleep like that every night. I never knew the tune, but it was catchy in a way that made you drowsy thinking about it.

_Hummmmm—hummm—hummm_

Those were the last sounds I heard before I drifted off to sleep, warm in my loved arms, thinking about ways to get her to go to that dance.

**Heyy everybody! So kinda a long start, but it will probably be a little short in chapter's to come. Forgive my date mess up. I thought Valentines day was in two weeks, not one, it's actually in two days from now, and not one week like I originally thought. I definitely won't have the entire thing done by then, but what can you do, right? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! Make my Valentines day(:**

**Nicky9 **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own iCarly, nor have I ever tried to take over the production company with a secret organization of my own teddy bear ninja army…

**Sam's POV**

"Sam. Sa-am. Sam, wake up," I hear, but I want to ignore it. Go away voice, now's not a good time.

"Five more minutes mommy, I don't want to go to school," I joke. Oh yeah, I can joke while being half asleep. "Come on Sam, not funny. It's time to get up. We have to leave for school in like 15 minutes."

I open my eyes and see the pale face of my best friend, Carly Shay. God that girl was beautiful. There aren't enough words in my mind to describe her beauty. I love that girl more than I love bacon, ham and fat cakes and that, if you know me, is saying a lot.

"Okay, okay. I'll get up and go to school, just for you Carls, only for you," I said, muttering the last part under my breath. I get out of bed, and rub the sleep out of my eyes. God it was bright in here. After finding my backpack and getting my spare clothes out from under Carly's mattress, I head toward Carly's bedroom door when I smell it. The beautiful and alluring smell of… bacon. No longer caring about my well being, and run in the direction of the heavenly smell, and stop when I get to the shay kitchen, and see Carly holding a plate of bacon in front of a fan with a stop watch. Carly…with…bacon. If I had one, my caveman mind kicked and I lunged for the plate, and tried to give Carly a hug at the same time. This seemed to startle her for a second, but laughed it off and hugged me back. After consuming the entire plate of bacon, I had to know.

"So… how long did it take this time?" I asked.

"Well, I cooked then about 10 before I turned the fan on, but excluding the 10 minutes," she looked down at her stop watch, "it took about 45 seconds, which I also think is a new record."

I smiled. That was Carly's foolproof way of getting me out of bed and ready for school. It always worked, mainly because I didn't think there were anything sexier than Carly in her Sunday sweats and my T-shirt, holding a plate of bacon. The only thing sexier, would be Carly holding a plate of bacon naked, but since that would never happen, I settle for sweats and my T-shirt.

"Okay Carls, lets go."

"Sure. SPENCER!!! WE NEED TO GO!" she yelled. Jeez she yelled loud.

I was still rubbing my ear when we got to school. The day passed as usual. Ms. Briggs trying to get me to pay attention, or even stay awake in her class. Mr. Howard trying to get me expelled by blaming me for things, for once, I didn't do. Principal Franklin trying to get me to sign up for a "special" program to get me to pass high school. Nothing new. Lunch was the same as it was for the past two weeks. Freddie constantly complimenting Carly, Freddie constantly asking Carly to the dance, and Carly constantly asking me to reconsider going. I had already made up my mind, and nothing nobody said could make me change my mind. Even if I wasn't totally happy about how it was going to happen, it was going to happen, and nobody was going to stop me.

"Sam, we need to talk," I heard as I slammed my locker shut. School had ended and we were going to the Groovie Smoothie's. Oh great, it was Fredward.

"What do you want Fredichini? I don't have time for this."

"I want to know what you're doing about the dance. Carly has been constantly going on about it, and you seem to be thinking when she does, so I want to know. What are you doing about the dance?" he asked, but I couldn't tell if his curiosity was honest or Carly prodded.

"I told you already, I'm not going," I said, and walked right by him, hoping that he would get the hint. Apparently he didn't, when I went to exit the door, and he ran in front to hold it for me, but rethought his gesture when he saw my death glare.

By the time we got to the Groovie Smoothie's we both hadn't said a word. I still didn't know if I could trust him. We ordered, and sat down in a booth near the back of the place, waiting for Carly. _Shawty's like a melody in my head, that I can't keep out, got me singing like, nananana everyday, like my pear-pod stuck on replay…_ I hear, and I look through my bag for my phone. The first time I heard the song, I downloaded in on Freddie's computer and put it as my ring tone for Carly.

"Hello?"

**Hey Sam, it's me**

"Yeah Carls, I know."

**Yeah, I was just calling to tell you that I have to go get Spencer, again, so I won't be able to make it.**

"Oh God, what did he do this time?"

**Well, he claims he's innocent, but apparently he was at the art store, and something caught on fire, so I have to go and bail him out of jail. We should start a fund or something.**

"Yeah, telling me about it.

**Umm… I was just wondering, but did you think anymore about the dance? It's tomorrow, and I was really hoping you'd come with us.**

"Carly, you know I gave you an answer already. I can't, okay?"

**Fine, fine. Can't blame a girl for trying…**

"Okay, Carls. Say hi to Spencer for me. Oh, and if Alfonso is working at the station, tell him hi from Sam Puckett, 'kay?"

**Sure thing Sam. Bye!**

"Bye Carls." I hung up the phone and sighed. She's never gonna give up.

"What's did Carly want?" Freddie asked.

"Just saying she can't make it cause she's going to bail out Spencer again. Oh and she asked me AGAIN if I was going to the dance tomorrow. God, she's so persistent," I said, shaking my head.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

I cocked an eyebrow. To hell with it, I'll tell him.

"Yes Fredweirdo I'm going tomorrow, but you can't tell Carly, okay? I want to surprise her with my costume."

"Okay, but what are you going as?"

"Before I tell you that, there's something I have to tell you," I said, getting slightly nervous. I'd never told anybody this before.

"Okay… Sam? Are you—nervous?"

"MAYBE! Okay, yeah, a little. I've never said this to anybody before, so cut me some slack, okay?" I said. I took a big deep breath.

"Freddie, I'm a lesbian," I said. I looked up from my spot on the table just as he burst out laughing, and he couldn't stop. I deadpanned. I just told him my deepest darkest secret, and he's laughing at me? Benson's a dead man now.

"Benson," I seethed. He stopped laughing when he heard my tone.

"Relax, Puckett, I wasn't laughing because I don't believe you. I'm laughing because what I actually want to say is… FINALLY!!!" he yelled. I must have looked confused because he felt the need to talk more. "I always knew you were Sam. The tomboyishness was a hint, but about a month ago you started to relax a bit. You also started staring off into space, more specifically, staring at Carly. I figure you were either a lesbian, or you were planning on killing her, and since you love her too much to kill her, I went with the first one. So… are you in love with Carly?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered. Somebody noticed. Freddie was the most gullible person in the whole world!!! If he figured it out, then who else knew?

I took another breath, and had a gigantic sip of smoothie. "You can't tell her Freddie, I need to tell her, and I have a plan for that, but I kind of need you help for it to work," I spit out. Since I came up with the plan, I knew I needed a guy to help me. Freddie seemed obvious, but I didn't know if I could tell him I was gay, but since that's over with…

"Okay Sam. What do you need?"

"Well first off I need to ask if you have ever taken a mother-son hair dressing lesson before," I said sheepishly.

He laughed. "Ya actually, in eight grade. Why do you ask?"

"Well," I started, "it's the first part of my plan to cut my hair, and I know I left it last minute, but would you do it for me?" I asked.

The look on his face was priceless. "Really? You want me, ME, to have a sharp pointy object near your head? Really?"

"Yes Fredward, how many times to I have to say it? Can we go and do this now?" I asked, wanting to get it over with.

"Okay, let's go," he said. We got up and started walking toward Bushwell Plaza.

"Actually Freddie, can we go by that thrift store first? I need to get a costume, and I know they have it," I asked. He nodded, and we made our way to Thrifty's Thrifter. "You go in. I need to call my Mom and tell her I made a detour to Thrifty's, okay?" he said. "Sure thing Fredweirdo," I said as I walked through the door. This place was owned my one of my Mom's ex-boyfriends, and he always had a soft spot for me, no matter how much trouble I got into.

"Bill? Bill? You here?" I yelled into the warehouse.

"Sam? Is that you? My god it is! Look how much you've grown! It seems like forever since I've seen you!" bill exclaimed when he saw me.

"Jeez Bill, it's only been about six months," I coughed out, as soon I was let out of a choking hug.

"Staying out of trouble?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Trying," I smirked.

"Sam?!? Where are you??" I heard. That kid needed a GPS to carry around or something.

"I'm over here Fredward! Hey Bill, do you still have that tuxedo that you said I could use when ever I wanted?" I asked, as Freddie found his way over to us.

"Yup, still in it's cover. You still want it? It might not fit you yet," he said. When he dated my Mom, he had this tuxedo that he always wore when he picked up my Mom. One day he stayed over, and left his tux here. He came to pick it up the next day, but I was already wearing it. He told me I could have it one day, when I was older and it fit properly.

"I think it'll fit Bill," I said, smiling. He took the hint.

"Sure thing Sam. I'll go get it for you," he said as he left to go to the storage room.

"Who was that Sam?" Freddie asked.

"One of my Mom's ex's," I explained. "Oh," was all I got out of him. I walking up one of the aisles and was amazed. As much as everybody thought I only liked food, and didn't care about much else, I loved old things. It didn't matter if it was a hat or a game; it was still on my list of things I loved, after Carly and various food items. I walked back toward Freddie as Bill make out of the storage room with a big bag. "Go try it on kiddo," he said nodding his head in the direction on the change rooms.

"Come on Fredweird, help me with this won't you?" I asked, having no idea how to put the thing on.

It was a three-piece black and white tuxedo. Freddie explained that you always put the shirt on first, and the pants second, to that you could tuck the shirt in easier. After the shirt and pants were on, I came out of the dressing room, and he helped me with the vest, God there are so many buttons. Then I pulled the collar up, and he showed me how to tie a bow tie. Then I put on the jacket, and looked in the mirror. Needless to say, I looked like a guy. The shirt was a little tight around my chest, but that would soon change. Other than that, it was perfect. I took it off and went to the counter smiling. "Bill! It fits perfect, just like I thought it would. Umm… how much would it cost to rent it for a night?" I asked, hoping that I had enough money for this and the beef jerky I planned on buying later. "For you Sam, free. I told you it was yours when the day comes," he said with a smile. I gave him a quick hug and promised that I would come down more to visit, and we left.

"Sam Puckett, hugging someone other than Carly or Spencer? He must have been special when he dated your Mom then huh?" he asked.

"Yeah he was. I can't remember my Dad, but whenever I do, I always think of Bill. He was the closest thing I ever had," I said, just as we got to Bushwell Plaza.

"GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!!! AHGPOLKSJN!!" Lewbert yelled, as we calmly walked by.

We got to Freddie and Carly's floor, and for a change, we went into Freddie's apartment, not Carly's. I had never really been in the Benson's apartment, but it was nice. A little too anti-bacteria if you asked me, but nice. Freddie told me to sit on the couch, and wait a second. He left to get his hair dressing stuff from his room. When he got back, he grabbed a chair from the kitchen and motioned me over. "Who do you want it Sam? I know who to curl it, and cut it in layers. What do you want?" he asked.

I looked down at my hands. This was the part I was dreading, but I had to do it, for the plan to work. I looked up at Freddie, mainly his hair. It was about two inches long, and was stylish, I guess, for a guy. "Like yours Benson, but none of that layers crap, okay?" I asked, as his mouth fell open. Freddie knew my hair was my most prized possession, and that no one ever walked away with out limping if they pulled it or tried to cut it.

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Ya Freddie, I'm ready," I said. I held my hand out, wanting to do the first cut. He handed over the scissors, but with hesitation. I took them, and cut off four inches of my hair all the way around my head. I think it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I'm pretty sure I was crying, but Freddie didn't say anything. He just handed me a tissue box, and fixed my hair.

By the time he was done, I had stopped crying and was wondering how I looked. Freddie combed my hair, or what was left of it, towards the front of my face, so that it would look normal, as opposed to parted in the middle like a dork.

"Thank you Freddie, really. You didn't have to do anything for me, especially after everything I've done, which I don't think includes all the Valentine's Day pranks that you will find tomorrow," I said, while he frowned at me. He shook his head and pointed at the door behind him. "It's the bathroom. You can have shower and wash your hair out. I assume you don't want Carly you yet?" he asked. Truthfully I hadn't really thought about it, but now… "Yeah, you'd be right."

"Well, if it's any consolation, we have a spare bedroom that is always empty, if you want to use it tonight," he said, looking a little scared as he offered.

"Relax Benson, thanks for the offer. I think I might take it up if you don't mind, but won't your Mom freak?" I asked.

"Well, maybe, but when you get out of your shower, you would be girl Sam Puckett, you'll be boy Sam Potter, a friend from school," he explained. Wow.

"I'm impressed Benson. You actually have a bad boy side," I said with a smirk. He just laughed me off, and motioned me to follow him. He led me to the bathroom, and gave me a towel, and some of his older clothes that don't fit him, and don't have stripes. He told me he'd be cleaning up, and that I should take my time.

He left and I locked the door. Then I closed my eyes and turned toward the mirror. I was really dreading this moment. I opened both of my eyes at the same time, and was shocked. The person staring back at me was a new person. I looked like a boy. A girlish boy, but a boy nonetheless. This is exactly what I needed.

I quickly stripped down and jumped in the cold shower. Washing my hair was a whole new thing because I didn't have any of it. I rinsed out my hair, and got out of the shower. I towel dried my hair and jumped into Freddie's old jeans and pull over. I messed up my hair, so that it fell into my eyes. Not even Mrs. Benson would think I was a girl. All I had to do was slouch a bit, and then I was golden. Freddie and I ate dinner in silence, and I dreaded the moment I heard the key in the lock of the front door.

"Freddie! I'm home sweetie!" she called, as she closed and locked the door. "Freddie, I got that cream we talked about. I doctor said to—oh! I didn't know we had company. Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Benson, Freddie's Mom. You are?" she asked while sticking her hand out for me to shake. I lifted my chin a bit. "Good to meet you Mrs. Benson. I'm Sam Potter, one of Freddie's friends from school. You have a very lovely home," I said in a deep voice, hoping that the compliment would keep her from asking questions. "Thank you very much Sam. Are you going to be staying in the guest room tonight?" she asked, buying the story. I smiled. "Yes Mrs. Benson. I asked Freddie today at school if I could stay over. My mother is going to a anti-gun rally somewhere in the next state over, and she didn't feel that I should be alone by myself at night," I said, giving her the first story that popped into my head. "Of course, I completely understand Sam. You are very well mannered, and are of course welcome her any time you Mom goes on an anti-gun rally," she said heart fully.

"Freddie, I'm going to head to bed early. I have an early shift tomorrow, so I'm off to bed. Good night Sam, and don't you boys stay up to late, okay?" she said as she hustled off to her room.

"Wow your Mom will buy anything," I said as Freddie's Mom closed the door. "Yeah Sam, tell me about it. I'm going to bed early too actually. Carly will be calling us at the crack of dawn to get ready. You want me to tell her you're sick or something?" he asked.

"Sure Fred-o. I'm gonna hit the sack. Night!" I called as I went to the spare room. I quickly changed into the shorts and shirt that Freddie put out for me, and jumped into bed. I turned on my right side, and hugged myself with one arm. I have no idea why I slept like this, but for some reason, it's comfortable. Then I started to hum. I don't even know the name of the song, but it's comforting, and my Dad used to hum it to me before I fell asleep when I was a kid. Before I knew it, I was asleep… dreaming about my plan, with extra bacon, ham, and less clothing on a certain pale brunette…

**Heyy guys… like I said before I messed up dates, so forgive this being a few days behind. Oh, and I just wrote this off the top of my head, so if there's and grammatical errors, or anything else, just forgive me xP. I've finally finished it now at… lets see her… 2:52 AM…. Ya I know I'm crazy. Please read and review, give you opinion on anything in it, oh and tell what you think about iEnrage Gibby. I saw it last week end, so ya… PLEASE REVIEW XDXD**

**Nicky9**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly… nor have I ever planned a take over, or anything of the sort… (:

Carly's POV

When I woke up on Saturday, I knew it would be a big day. Today was the Valentine's Day Dance. I had been looking forward to this since I came up with the masquerade idea two months ago. It's too bad Sam's not coming. Freddie did promise that he'd come over so that we could get ready together. I rolled over and grabbed my Pear Phone off of one of my bedside dressers and quickly dialed his phone number.

**Hullo?**

I froze, that wasn't Freddie's voice, but it was another guy's voice. Is thee something Freddie isn't telling me?

"_Umm… ya, hi. Is Freddie there? I need to speak to him."_

**Uh, yeah. One second please. I will go and get him for you.**

"_Thanks."_

That was really weird. The boy sounds a bit like Sam, but even Sam's voice can't go that low.

**Sam, get off the phone, there's cereal in the cupboard beside the fridge.**

No I have to know who this guy is!

"_Hey Freddie. Who's the guy that picked up the phone?"_

**Just a guy from school, just transferred in actually. His name is Sam Potter. He's in my Spanish class, and my advanced functions math class.**

"_Oh, okay then. Is he coming to the dance tonight?"_

Can't blame a girl for trying now can you?

**Maybe I suppose. His Mom wanted him to stay at my place to that he could move stuff around for tonight, but I'll mention the dance thing to he—him, I'll mention it to him, okay?**

"_Sure thing Freddie, but I was just wondering when you were coming over. If your friend Sam is over, then never mind, just come by around 4 so we can get ready, okay?"_

**You betcha Carly, I'll be there at 4 o'clock sharp, 'kay?**

"_See you then. Bye!"_

**Bye Carly.**

I hung up the phone and sighed. Freddie never told me anything about his life, except to complain about his ridiculous mother-son class his mother signed them up for.

I rolled over on the other side and looked at the clock. 12:48 PM. I flipped! I was supposed to have gotten up at 10:00 this morning! I was going to have a nice relaxing bath, paint my toes and finger nails, and get everything ready for when Freddie to be here, but he's not coming for another three hours, so I guess I can slow down a bit. I made my way downstairs for some breakfast, but I guess not it would be lunch.

After eating I went upstairs for my bath. I still had close to two and a half hours before Freddie's supposed to be here, so I can just relax in the bath. I usually hate baths, I mean you're sitting in your own dirt, but when you have a shower first, I feel better about it. I filled my bathtub with very warm water, and then, when it was filled, went to the shower. I made the water cool, but not warm. This way, my skin will adjust to the warm water easier. I washed my hair slowly, enjoying the feeling of massaging my head. I rinsed the soap out, and turned the water off.

I dried off a little, and set my alarm. Today was the day I definitely didn't want to fall asleep in the tub. I slowly eased myself into it, liking the feeling the warm water had on my body. Finally, I relaxed, and closed my eyes, just for a second.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** I opened my eyes and reached out blindly. I found the source of the noise, and shut it off. I got out of the bath and put on my robe. As much as I like to paint my nails and such, it always took too long. After painting my toes a sparkly brown, and my fingers in sparkly gold, I was ready. I looked over at the clock. 4:01. Ahh!!! Freddie is supposed to be here.

"SPENCER!!!!!" I yelled.

"CARLY!!!" he yelled back.

"IS FREDDIE HERE YET?"

"YES HE'S WAITING DOWN STAIRS WITH HIS SUIT MUTTERING SOMETHING ABOUT WHAT YOU DO FOR FRIENDS."

"OKAY, TELL HIM I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN."

"OKAY. FREDDIE? CARLY WILL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE OKAY?"

"I HEARD CARLY YELL IT SPENCER!" Freddie yelled back.

I giggled. Sometimes Freddie and Spencer can be as funny as Sam and me. I sighed. She wasn't going to be here tonight. I wouldn't be able to dance with her. I quickly changed into short shorts and a tank top, remembering to grab my pantyhose and my shoes. I had glued so more sparkles on them last night, and I think they were dry now.

"Hey Carly, what took you so long?" was the first thing I heard when I came down the stairs.

"Jeez Freddie, Give a girl a break, why don't you."

"Okay then, but only one. I don't want to get all soft on you," he said with a smile.

"Ooo! I forgot something; can you give me a minute Freddie? You can change in the bathroom of you want," I said, turning and running back up the stairs. I went to grab my make-up kit, and dashed back downstairs.

"Freddie? You changing?" I asked when I got to the main floor.

"Ya! I'm in here," he yelled back to me. I set up my mirror, and started to put on my make-up.

I wasn't really a fan of make-up, but it does have its perks sometimes. I grabbed my golden eye shadow, and put a little on. I didn't want to over do it, and then my black eyeliner, but only on the top. A little bit of tan lipstick, and all was well. I smiled at my reflection, and was totally satisfied with the outlook. By the time I was finished, Freddie had come out of the bathroom.

He was wearing a black two-piece suit, and was having trouble tying his purple tie. "Looking sharp Freddie," I said as I grabbed the tie from around his neck, and put it around mine. I quickly did a full Windsor, and pulled it loose. When I gave it back to Freddie, he gawked at me.

"How do you do that?" he asked, give me a perplexed look and I just smiled my charming smile.

"I have an older brother who still doesn't know who to tie a tie, so you learn," I said. He hung and shook his head.

"So Carly, when am I going to get to see your dress?" Freddie asked.

"Soon, wait until you see my mask. It looks so simple, but when you pair it with my dress it comes to life," I said, think back on my dress.

The next of the time Freddie was there went smoothly. We talked about who was going to be there, and then it was 10 minutes to 6 o'clock.

"I'm going to change Freddie, and we have to leave in 15 minutes, so tell your Mom so she won't worry and send the cavalry after you, okay?" I joke, going to the bathroom with my dress in it's bag.

"Sure thing, but I want to see you dress first."

"Okay, give me a minute, the zipper on this thing is hell."

I took the dress out of the bag. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen in my life. It was made of a soft material that doesn't stretch, but was shinny. It had a beaded sweetheart neckline, and was off the shoulder with only spaghetti straps holding it up. It went all the way down to my ankles, and my mask? Oh! My mask was even more beautiful. It was a tan-pink colour with gold sparkle spirals all over it. On the left side, when I wear it, there were gold feathers in an arrangement. I zipped up the gown with no problems, and did my hair up in a messy bun, with a gold flower clip holding it in place.

"Okay, ready Freddie?" I said, giggling at my rhyme.

"Anytime you are. In 5-4-3-2 and…"

I opened the door, and when Freddie saw me, his jaw dropped. I guess the dress looked good then.

"I'm—uh—going to go and—uh—talk, ya talk to me Mom, and tell her were—uh—leaving, okay?" he stammered out, backing away slowly. I blushed so hot I thought my face would burn off. After he left, I sat down, feeling ready for whatever was coming at the dance, and I knew something was going to happen. I just knew it.

**Heyy guys, I'm going to post this with the next chapter as well, that way I can have both Carly's and Sam's description of their own clothing, before they see each other. I'll be posting the pictures of what the clothes look like, or at least close to, on my profile page. Check it out, because Carly's dress, is like my Prom dream dress!! Well, not in this colour, but still (:**

**Please REVIEW(:**

**Nicky9**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly… and I may or may not be responsible for the teddy gram army that may be or may be not assembled to take over the studio… (:

Sam's POV (Saturday)

When I woke up, knew today was the day. Right now, I was Sam Potter, a boy in Fredichini's Spanish class, but tonight I was going to be Sam Puckett, romancer extraordinaire

I turned over, and untangled my arms from my side and looked at the clock on the wall. 12:20 AM. Wow, early for a change, I chuckled to my self. I put on the robe Freddie must have put on the bed, and went to the kitchen to eat.

"Hey Fredward, what for breakfast?" I asked, lounging on the couch while trying, but failing, to keep my eyes open.

"Well there—"

_**RING. RING. RING. RING.**_

I reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hullo?"

**Umm… ya, hi. Is Freddie there? I need to speak to him.**

I froze. That was Carly calling for Freddie, like he predicted yesterday. I gave a panicked look to Freddie, and just shrugged me off. Try to sound smart, Puckett, come one!

"Uh, yeah. One second please. I will go and get him for you."

**Thanks.**

I blew out a sigh of relief, signaled Freddie to pick up the phone.

_Sam, get off the phone, there's cereal in the cupboard beside the fridge._

I nodded my head, as I hung up the phone and went to the cupboard. It was all healthy stuff, but I ate it anyways.

The rest of the day went by really slowly. Just before Freddie left, I remembered that Freddie's Mom was a nurse.

"Hey Freddie? Does your Mom have any of those tensor bandages here?" I asked.

"Yupp, somewhere in the drawer in the bathroom I think, why do you ask?" he said, giving me his confused look.

"No reason," I said innocently.

"Okay," he said hesitantly, but believed me anyways. He left about 5 minutes later, and I jumped up to run to the bathroom. Just like her predicted there were four or five tensor bandages in the drawer under the sink. I grabbed two, just in case, and ran back to the guest room. Now I had everything. Tuxedo? Check. Bandages? Check. Courage? How about a rain check? We'll see if that's there later, when it counts.

I used the bandages around my chest, that way no one would know I wasn't a boy. It felt really weird, and I couldn't breath properly, but it would be worth it in the end.

I tried to put on the tux like Freddie showed me yesterday, but it was hard. It took me almost twenty minutes to get all the little buttons on the vest done up. And the bow tie? I was lucky to have remembered it went around my neck. I had the shoes one, and my jacket on, when I heard the front door open. I got my Potter voice ready.

"Mrs. Benson? Is that you?" I called, praying to god that it wasn't.

"Sam, relax, it's me. I just wanted to see you before we leave."

I walked out of the bedroom, and out into the living room. Freddie's eyes were dancing, staring at the closed door.

"Hey Fredweiro? You okay or what?" I asked, hoping he wasn't ogling at my Carly.

"What? Yeah, I'm okay. Just…daydreaming is all," he said turning around, when he screamed just how I thought he would… like a girl.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?!?!?!" he screamed at me as he grabbed the umbrella from the coat hanger.

I put my hands on my hips. "Really Fredichini? You wanna go there now?" I said.

"Sam?" he asked, totally blow away that I looked this much like a boy. "In the flesh," I smirked.

He looked at me up and down, and circled me.

"How? What? But what about your—you know," he stuttered, holding his hands to his chest. I laughed.

"Freddie, what on earth did you think the tensor bandages were for?" I asked, still laughing. He scowled at me.

"Fine, I just thought you'd want to know that Carly is wearing gold. Maybe you could go by Thrifty's and see if they have a golden bow tie or a gold mask or something."

"Number one, I knew she was wearing gold. I was the first one to see her in her dress. That's when I knew I had to get to the dance. Number 2- I already have a mask, and it has gold on it, and I don't really have time to ask Bill for another favour. The Puckett charm can only last for so long," I said with sarcasm.

"I have one if you want," he admitted.

"Really? Well why didn't you say so Freddork! Let's see it then."  
He led me to his room, where he went to his closet. He was searching for about 5 minutes until he found what he was looking for. It was a clip in bow tie, one that went all the way around your neck to that it looks authentic. And as a bonus, it was gold.

"Thanks Freddie," I said, actually surprised he was helping me. I had to know why.

"Why are you helping me Freddie? I thought you loved Carly," I asked.

He sighed. "She's more like a sister to me Sam, I could never love her like that, but you can. I know she likes you back, I just know it."

"Really? You really think so?" I asked, expectantly. I was so excited! My Carly loves me back! I can't believe it!

"Okay, go Freddie… make sure Carly doesn't know that I'm coming okay?" I said, pushing him towards the door.

"Make sure she doesn't know!" I yelled as shoved him out the door.

I ran to the bathroom, and tried to style my hair, or what was left of it. Then I grabbed my mask from my bag, and ran out the door, but not before I grabbed twenty dollars from Freddie's wallet.

I hailed a cab, and told the cab to step on it to Ridgeway High.

When I got there, I was so nervous. I straightened my tie, adjusted my mask, smoothed my hair, and walked towards the front doors of the school.

**Okay guys, next chapter's up… I'll be posting pictures of the outfits, or the part, on my profile page… so come and check them out… PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Nicky9**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly… and if you listening… A-Team GO GO GO!!! *Ahem* as I was saying…. I didn't do it…

**Heyy guys… sorry for the wait… My computer, Alex, has been going wonky, and he just recently recovered, so thank you to Alex for making these chapters possible(: Hope you enjoy the chapter(:**

Carly's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_So ya, I'm at my Valentine's Day dance, and guess where I am? Well, I guess you can't guess, cause you're a diary, but I'm in a bathroom stall, writing this, and I'm so bored. At least if Sam showed up, I could stare at her, or convince her that putting live chickens in the bathroom was not a good idea, but nnnoooooo…. She could even show up. I love her too much to not forgive her. God I wish she was here, then I could tell her I lov_

"Carly? Carly? Freddie sent me in here to ask if you were in here, so are you in here?" I heard.

"Ya Wendy, I'm in here. Tell Freddie I'll be out in a minute, okay?"

"Sure thing Carly."

I shook my head. Wendy was always so happy. Anyways….

_Love her. God I would love to tell her I love her, and then I would hold her in my arms, and we would dance to everysong that was on the DJ's list, and then we would go home, and dance more in the studio. Then, we would go back t my room, and I would kiss her, and she would kiss me back and tell me she loved me. Then I would slowly push her back until we toppled on to the bed "by accident" and we would laugh it off and keep kissing, and then… well, I'm not going to write that, that would be too embarrassing to write down, but maybe, if luck is on my side, maybe it'll happen. Anyways, I'll try to write later._

_Love Carly._

I closed up the small book, and put it away in the secret lining of my purse. Not even Sam new it was there. It was my secret bacon stash, for days when Sam couldn't handle it, which was usually a lot.

I flushed the toilet for cover, and went to go and wash my hands.

I grabbed my purse and headed out to meet Freddie.

As much as I liked him for being my stand in date, even if I wasn't a lesbian, I don't think I could like him like him. He's too much like my brother to actually be anything more. Poor Freddie, one day he will find the one, whether it be Jane or maybe even John.

"Carly? Finally, I was looking for you. I just got a call from Sam, she said she can make it, but you'll never recognize her in her costume. She says that if you can find her by the end of the dance, she'll give you a prize," he said rushed, like he had something to hide.

"Okay," I said slowly, chewing on the words.

"Hey Freddie."

"Yes."

"You know what she looks like don't you."

"Pfft. Why would you say a thing like that?" he asked while waving his hands in the air madly.

"Freddie."

"Yes Carly," he says nervously, while pulling at his collar.

"Freddie."

"Yes Carly," he squeaked.

I looked at him. "Freddie."

"Okay fine, yes I know what she looks like, but I can guarantee that you wouldn't even know her if she walked through the cafeteria with a bucket of ham."

My shoulders dropped. Not even with a bucket of ham? I was in for it now. I was never going to get my prize, what ever it was.

Just then, the doors open, and a boy with blonde hair walks in. I sigh and shake my head. I knew what was going to happen. 3…2…1…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!! Hi!!!! My name's Wendy!"

"Hey, I'm Mandy!"

"No she's not! I'm Mandy!"

"I'm Valeria"

"Susan."

"Aba."

"Zoë"

"Tuttie."

Some girls were just too predictable. I made my way over to the buffet table, and help my self to some bacon, wishing Sam was here to steal it from me.

"Hey, your Carly right?" asked familiar voice asked.

I turned around to see the blonde boy who the girls were gushing over before.

"Yeah I'm Carly, and you are?"

"Ummm, I'm Sam. Sam Potter, Freddie's friend Spanish and math," he explained. I held out my hand and he took it.

"Nice to meet you Sam. You seem very familiar, have we had any classes together before?" I asked, sensing a glint in his blue eyes.

"Probably, I would have sat at the back, you know, sleeping or studying," he says with a charming smile. I smile back out of courtesy and wish for the umpteenth time that my Sam were here. I sigh.

Masquerade by Ashley Tisdale came up on the speakers, and Sam-boy smiled. "Carly, may I have the honour of a dance?" he asked. I guess it couldn't harm anything, if I couldn't dance with my Sam, at least I could dance with another and pretend it was her.

We danced for what seemed like hours, and I kept watching the door for my beautiful in a dress. No show. I knew it. She was probably at my house watching Girlie Cow in my pajamas. Go figure.

All of a sudden, You and Me by Life house comes on and Sam smiles. He bows, and holds out his hand. "Ms. Shay, would you like to dance?" he asks, his voice cracking at the end. What the hell.

"Sure, Sam, I'd love to," I say, smiling at him. His smile fades a bit, but he replaces it again.

He puts his hands around my waist, and I put mine around his neck and my head on his shoulder. It's comfortable, but some things off, and I can't place it. This boy reminded me so much of Sam, and I couldn't take it. I ran out of his arms, and out of the school. I didn't want to call a cab. I took off my shoes at a bus stop, and ran all the way to Bushwell plaza, not bothering to take off my mask. I run through the lobby, and ignore whatever Lewbert is yelling in my direction, and just head up the stairs, too energetic to take the elevator.

I run all the way until I get to the iCarly studio, where some lights are on. I open the door, and see about a thousand rose petals all over the floor, and candles everywhere.

"What?" I say out loud, to my self. The place was completely empty. Then I hear a rattle up the stairs, like someone's running. I turn around, and am shocked. It's really sweet of him to follow, but why?

**Okay guys, a little bit of a cliffhanger… unless you know for sure that it's Sam and not Freddie (:… I'm going to write the next chapter now, and maybe post it tomorrow, or maybe not. It depends on if I need to do homework us tomorrow xP So… Read and Review… and tell me your favourite line from the chapter, and yes I did steal the "by the end of the dance I'll give you a prize if you find me" from Gossip Girl. What can I say, I love Leighton Meester. *sigh* anyways… remember the three R's…**

**Review**

**Review and**

**Review! xD**

**Nicky9**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly… so ya, I don't have an army today… or an A-Team… I kinda borrowed them from the government, but they don't now it…. Good thing these things are anonymous (:

**Heyy guys.. ya I know it's late, but I hope you enjoy(:**

Sam's POV

After seeing Carly run out like that, I didn't even want to follow her, but she ran away from boy me, me me-me. Wait what? Can I even confuse my self? Whatever. I wave good-bye to Freddie and make my way after Carly. When I see the Bushwell building, I see her run in.

"GET OUT OF MY LOBBY STUPID BOY WHO DOESN'T LIVE HERE!!! KJABSUBAKBF" was the loud racket made an inhuman Lewbert.

"TWO THINGS," I yelled back, in my girl voice, "ONE, I PRACTICALLY LIVE HERE, AND TWO, I'M A GIRL!!!"

The look of shock, confusion, rage, and disgust on his face is hilarious. I take my phone out of my back pocket and take a quick picture of it.

I rush up the stairs after Carly, and make sure my mask is in place. I open the door, and she's standing there, in shock and awe. She takes off her mask, and I'm shocked, once again by her beauty. She is so beautiful. He dress is slightly mussed, her hair is falling in tendrils around her face, her make up is slightly smudged, and best of all, her lips are slightly parted, in a way that makes me want to kiss her. I resist the urge, and put on the performance of my life. Sam-boy mode.

"Carly? Are you okay? You kind of rushed out, and I was wondering if you were okay."

She looks at me, and she bursts into tears. I can't resist the urge.

I run over and hold her in my arms, whispering anything that comes into my mind, into her ear, to make her feel better.

"Shhh… shhh… Carly, it'll be okay, tell me what's wrong, tell me what's wrong…"

"She…didn't…show up…" she said, sobbing in between words.

"Who Carly? Who didn't show up?"

"Sam… Sam didn't show up," she sobbed.

I didn't get it. I knew I meant a lot to her, but she couldn't possibly mean it the way I thought she meant it, right? I need to play this as if I'm Sam Potter, not Sam Puckett. I needed to come out to Carly as a boy-me, not me-me.

"Carly, the reason that Sam didn't come tonight? Do you really want to know?" I asked, hoping, slightly, that she did and didn't at the same time.

She looked up at me, her chocolate eyes boring into mine. She nodded her head mutely, and started breathing normally.

"Sam didn't come tonight because she was too scared to tell you something. She didn't want to frighten you with what she was actually feeling. Carly, Sam's in love with you. She's a lesbian, and she's in love with you," I said, starting to tear up. I knew my voice couldn't hold long, not after my confession. I looked down at the gorgeous girl in my arms, and the look of shock on her face was enough to make me feel bad for tell her as Potter.

"Really? Sam's in love… with me?"

"Yeah Carls, she loves your chocolate brown eyes, and your beautiful hair. She loves the fact that you always twirl your hair on the right side of your head when you're nervous, and that your nose is slightly crooked to the left side. She loves when you get perfect grades and aren't happy with less than what you think you deserve. She loves how you feel guilt, and that you would lie for her, even if it meant you would get in trouble. She loves that you take can of Spencer as much as he takes care of you. She loves that you can take care of her, and you, and stop her and Freddie from fighting all the time. She loves that you are so unselfish…"

"But I'm not unselfish."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

She looks back up at me, eyes looking into mine again.

"I wanted Sam to come to the dance so I could tell her that I loved HER, and I was too scared to tell her anywhere else, cause I knew that it would kill our friendship if I told her, so I figured if some masked girl told her that she wouldn't mind, and she's tell me about it later, and maybe figure out it was me. Don't you think, Sam?" she asked.

"What?"

"Sam? Are you crazy? You really think I didn't know? Sure, at the dance it was a little foggy, I mean you look like you, and smell like you, but you don't look or sound like you. It took me a while, but some guy I had met 3 hours ago wouldn't have run all the way from Ridgeway to here for a girl they maybe had a crush on. As soon as you asked if I wanted to know why Sam wasn't there, I knew it was you. Nobody else knows that my nose is crooked to the right. Sam, is it really you?" she asked, looking into my eyes, while lifting her hands to the sides of my mask. I didn't stop her.

She lifted it up and over my head, and looked at me. She looked in my eyes, and at my nose, and her eyes lingered at my lips. Her eyes started to tear up again.

"Sam, did you cut your hair… for me?" she asked, knowing how much I loved my hair, even if I didn't want anyone to know.

I nodded and ran my hands through my non-existent hair.

"Ya. Do you like it? I new I had to cut it sooner or later, and I just figured for this new plan to work, I had to cut it. And—"

"Sam, it looks great," she with her fingers on my lips. She smiles at me, and stands up.

"Sam Puckett, would you like to dance?" she asked, eyes shining.

"Carly Shay, I'd be honoured," I said as she helped me to my feet. I grabbed her hand, and led her to the middle of the iCarly studio, and put my hand on her waist, and she put hers on my shoulder, and with her hand still in mine, we danced, to no music, just to each other's breaths.

"Hey Carly?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Do you really mean it? I mean, when you said that you were going to tell me that you loved me? I mean I know you love me, but are you really IN love with—"

I was interrupted with her lips on mine. I was so shocked, that I opened my eyes, and I saw she was as shocked that she did it as I was.

"Umm… that was…"

"Amazing," she said, getting my look in her eyes.

"Carly?"

"Yes Sammie?"

"What exactly are you thinking about doing?"

"Doing this right."

She took my hands, and put them around her waist, tightly, and pushed herself up against me. Then she put her arms around my neck, again tightly, and went up on her tiptoes. I started to lean in to start the kiss, but I got interrupted.

"Wait! I forgot something," she said, as she turned her head over her shoulder and looked down. I followed her eyes, and saw them go to her leg. Like in the movies, it was bent at 90 degrees. I sighed at shook my head.

"Really Carly? That's doing it right?" I laughed.

"Yes it is. They did it in Hercules, so I'm allowed to do it, okay?"

I just chuckled, and leant my head toward hers.

When our lips met, it was all sparks. Actually, it was like the Fourth of July in my head, over and over and over again. Carly broke the kiss, after who knows how long, and put her lips to my ear.

"Follow me, okay?" I nodded and followed her out of the studio, and up to her room. She closed the door, and locked it, and pushed me up against the doorframe. She kissed every part of bare skin on my neck she could find. All I could do was enjoy it, and let my hands wander. They were finding the zipper on her dress, when she stopped kissing my neck. She pulled me over to her bed, and she took off my jacket, and started with the buttons on the vest. While she did that I, once again, tried to find the zipper on her dress. I did, and zipped it down just as she finished with the buttons on my vest and dress shirt. She was fast that me!

I undid my pants, and stepped out of them. Carly was turned around, trying to get her pantyhose off. I tried to find where I had started the bandage around my chest, and was having a hard time finding it.

Carly finished with her pantyhose, and came over to help me with the bandage. After much searching, we finally got it, and I unbound it, taking in a deep breath of air for the first time in about four and a half hours.

I took off my socks, and we stared at each other. We were down to our bra and panties, both of us. Carly started to look nervous, and went over to her side of the bed, and climbed in, so I followed suit.

"Sam, I don't know if I can—" I silenced her with a chaste kiss.

"Carls. I love you. I never thought in a million years I'd ever be able to kiss you. EVER! Do you get it?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to draw a diagram for her.

She smiled at me and nodded. I clap my hands three times, and the lights dim.

"Thank you Sam," she said politely.

"For what?"

"For reminding me to do this," she said while proceeding to Gibbs-smack me, 5 times.

"What was that for?" I asked, while distracting her. I pulled her close to me, and started nibbling on her ear.

"Umm… for…ummm… clapper… ummm…bad… oh, Sammie… ummm…oh…" she said I rendered her speechless. I moved on to her neck, and pulled her even closer. She turned her head to look at me.

"You know that won't work forever," she said.

"What won't work forever?" I asked innocently.

She smiled and kissed me, like, really kissed me. It felt like every fiber of my being was on fire, and then exploded, and lit on fire…again!

I sighed, and pulled back. Somehow, she had managed to roll over so that we were facing each other, our legs all tangled, in nothing but bras and panties.

I pulled her close and just savoured the feeling of her being in my arms. I felt cold hands snake up my back, just up and down, but then they stopped, near the top, but in the middle. I didn't think anything of it, until I heard a **click** and Carly's sharp intake of breath. I opened my eyes to see that she had unhooked my bra. Carly Shay had just unhooked my bra, without me even noticing.

I took advantage of her shocked state to unhook hers, which I did as quickly as possible. I grabbed mine, and hers, and threw them to the floor, and was regretting it as soon as I did it.

Carly and I both reached for the blanket at the same time, and because of this, it fell down to about our waists.

The way she looked, and the lustful look in her eye just made me want to kiss her. So I did.

I kissed her like I she was my oxygen, like she was my life, which she was, but I did it anyways, and she was kissing back just as hard and as passionate.

I had just hooked my thumbs in her panties when we heard a creak outside of Carly's door. We both jumped out of bed, and grabbed a shirt from the floor, and jumped back into bed, me on one side and Carly on the other. I heard the door handle rattle, and rattle, and rattle some more, but it didn't open. I heard someone sigh, and then the sound went away. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Sam? I don't even know why we freaked out. I locked my door, remember?" Carly asked. I honestly couldn't remember. I remember skin, and more skin, and kissing, and wandering hands… ya lots of wandering with those hands.

"Will he come back with a key?" I asked, assuming that the mystery sigher was Spencer.

"I don't think so," she said, "but I could be wrong. Maybe we should wait until one night when we know that Spencer will be away for sure."

I nodded my head in agreement, and hugged her from behind.

"Hey Carly?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too Sammie," she said with a smile.

I started humming my song, and drifted off into sleep…

**Okay guys, sorry for the late update. I haven't had time to write this properly. I had written in on Saturday, but I added the bit on the end to… make up for the lateness. Hope you like it(: Please, please, please review. Oh, and there will be one more chapter, an epilogue, so watch out for that(:**

**Nicky9**


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, and I also don't own the ATV currently parked outside a said owners house… at the moment (:

**Heyy guys…. This is the last chapter… the epilogue. I was really unsure as to whether or not to write this, but I have changed my mind because of recent events, so enjoy. I've never written anything like this before, so forgive me if I'm a little sketchy on the details… oh, and it might not be that long… Enjoy(:**

_11 YEARS LATER…_

Carly's POV

"Do you Carly Shay take samanth—I mean Sam Puckett to be your lawfully wedded partner, in sickness and in health, and in times when there… is no ham? Did I read that right?" the minister read. Laughter was heard through out the chapel. Anyone who knew my Sammie knew that she wasn't kidding about her ham. I nodded my head.

"I do."

"And do you Sam Puckett take Carly Shay to be your lawfully wedded partner, in sickness and in health, and when there is no one to care for each other?" he repeated for Sam. Two little words made my life.

"I do."

"Well then, by the power vested in me, by the Churches of Seattle, I do pronounce thee partner's in life, for this days, and for all days from now. You may now kiss the bride," the minister said with a smile.

I leaned toward Sam, and remembered the first time we kissed, when I had actually stepped up and kissed her, well, kissed the words right out of her mouth, from what I remember. This time, when we kissed, it was a simple, and as amazing as the first time.

Sam pulled back and smiled at me. For the first time in 7 years, I had gotten Sam to wear a dress, but I did have to make a _little_ sacrifice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now introduce to you, Mrs. and Mrs. Sam Puckett!"

I smiled and laughed when the minister said that. I looked at Sam, and knew that it didn't matter whether she was wearing a dress, or whether my last name was Puckett. Our love was recognized, by the church we go to every Easter, and that was enough for us.

Sam offered me her arm, and I took it with a huge smile framing my face.

We walked down the aisle the happiest couple in the world. Nothing could or would ever change that.

Sam's POV

I was on cloud nine, if there was such a thing. After I got together with Carly after the dance, we've been inseparable. Carly actually got me to buckle down and start studying, and now I'm going to get my Bachelor of Engineering at the end of may this year, only three months to go.

Carly picked our wedding date, and I figured we had the best one picked. The day we told each other we loved each other for the very first time and the first time we kissed. February 14th.

As the day went on, we cut the cake, and ate dinner, and now was the part I was most looking forward to, the first dance.

I stood on my chair and raised my glass, as if to make a toast, and clinked it three times with my knife, careful not to break it.

"I would like to say a few words to my beautiful wife Carly. Carls, you were the best thing that has ever happened to me. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be right now—"

"Probably still in high school trying to get Gibby to more milk for the inside of some kids pants," I heard, and I jumped down from the chair.

"Freddie!" Carly and I both exclaim. We run to hug him at the same time, and I have just the right amount of room to give him a wedgie, but cut him some slack because of today. We both pulled back with huge smiles on our faces.

"Fredweirdo! What are you doing here man? Shouldn't you be on a plane somewhere near china doing something for your techie company?" I asked.

"Ya, well, I figured my best friends wedding was more important that a nubby business trip," he said, elbowing me in the ribs with a smile.

I cleared my throat. "Anyways, I would just like to say thank you to everyone here, and I have a few words more words to Carly, maybe uninterrupted this time," I said with a smile, and I got a huge laugh.

"Carly, when Ms. Briggs told us that the weird kids could have there time in the spot light, you gave it to them, and when she told you that you couldn't take it anywhere in life, you proved her wrong again. You got your own show on the television that lets people come and try out ridiculous stunts and ideas. You are the most trusting person I have ever met," I said as I walked over to her. I took her hand in mine.

"When we were 18, you let me read you most prized possession, your diary of when you were in the closet. When you came out to everyone, fully, you decided to burn it, but before you did, I managed to snag a page from it. Don't worry, it's not embarrassing," I with a smile. I grabbed the folded piece of paper from my mini-purse. I always kept it with me.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow I'm going to tell Spencer about Sam and me. I know he'll accept me, because he has brought it up a lot in the past few weeks. When I finally tell him, I can finally be open with my family, and tell them how much I love Sam, tell them that I never ever want to let her go. How I hope that one day we'll be married, and that we'll be together for the rest of our lives and longer. That she will sweep me off my feet, and do what I've always wanted her to do, and she'll ask me those five words. And then I'll kiss her like she is my oxygen. I think I'm ready._

_Love. Carly_"

Looked up from reading to see most of my audience was tearing up.

"So Carly without further ado, I would like to grant you your wish. We are married, and will spend the rest our lives and longer together. And now," I said as I picked her up, and carried her to the dance floor, and set her feet on the ground. Then I kissed her, like she was MY oxygen. Everyone cheered, and I smiled into the kiss. I drew back, and Carly gave me a confused look. "What's up Hun? I thought you wanted this."

"I do," she said, "but I don't know if you know the five words I want to hear. I never did write them down."

She looked at her feet sheepishly. I lifted her chin so that her face was looking into mine.

"Carly? I know everything about you. We've been best friends since I can remember. I know what you want to hear," I said with a smile.

I stared into her eyes; her beautiful dark chocolate eyes, and said the five words she's wanted to hear for over ten years.

"Would you like to dance, Carly Shay?" I asked.

She gave me a confused looked, and laughed.

"What?"

"That was seven."

"What was seven?"

"It was seven words, not five silly," she says as she kits my nose with her finger.

"This is how you ask," she said as her lips go to my mouth, and she kisses me. When our lips touch, it's like we're the only one's there. I feel her move away and I open my eyes.

"Sam Puckett?"

"Yes Carls?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to Carly Shay. Ha! See I got five."

**Okay everybody… the story has come to an end :(… I know, I know, I'm sad to see it end too, but everything must come to an end eventually, right? Please review, review, review, and you know what? Review some more… that little green button just below my words… yup, I know you can see it (:… oh! And tell me your favourite line(: Thanks for reading!!!**

**Nicky9**


End file.
